IL001: Pokémon, I Choose You!
Pokémon, I Choose You! is the first Episode of the first season of the Pokémon Anime TV show known as the Indigo League. It first aired in Japan on April 1, 1997 and in the United States on September 8, 1998. Episode Synopsis Ash Ketchum is about to receive his very first Pokémon from Professor Oak. At the age of ten, boys and girls like Ash can get the license to become Pokémon trainers. On the day he is supposed to get his first Pokémon, Ash realizes that he has overslept and runs in his pajamas to Professor Oak's laboratory. When Ash enters to take his Pokémon, he finds that all three starter Pokémon have already been taken. Ash pleads for one and Oak replies that he has one, but there is a problem with it. Ash does not care and takes the Pokémon, which turns out to be the electric-type Pokémon Pikachu. Ash thinks that it is cute, but it gives him a shock when he picks it up. Oak gives Ash a Pokédex and six Poké Balls, and he heads out on his journey to become the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time. As Ash drags Pikachu, he hopes that they can be friends, but Pikachu acts aloof and openly shows his distrust of Ash. Just then, a Pidgey flies by and Ash unsuccessfully tries to catch it by throwing his Poké Ball. Ash uses his Pokédex and finds out that in order to catch a Pokémon, a trainer must first weaken it. With Pikachu being uncooperative, Ash tries to fight the Pidgey, but is easily beaten. Frustrated, Ash throws a rock at what he believes is the Pidgey. However, it turns out to be a Spearow, which starts attacking Pikachu and Ash. Pikachu shocks Spearow, and in the process alerts a whole flock. Ash grabs Pikachu and dives down a waterfall in order to escape from the flock of Spearow. They are fished out by a young girl named Misty, who tells Ash to take the injured Pikachu to a Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Ash and Misty spot Spearow and Ash escapes with Pikachu by "borrowing" Misty's bike. When the Spearow flock find Ash and Pikachu on the way to Viridian City, Ash risks his life by protecting Pikachu from the attacking Spearow. Pikachu, after seeing how much Ash cares for it, performs a powerful Thundershock attack which drives the Spearow away and destroys Misty's bike. After the battle, Ash carries Pikachu into Viridian City, and Pikachu licks Ash's cheek to signify the new bond they share as good friends. As the rain-clouds part, a mysterious golden bird flies over the rainbow. Major Events *Ash starts his journey with Pikachu. *Gary starts his journey with Squirtle. *Ash meets Misty and sees a Ho-Oh. Debuts Humans *Ash Ketchum *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Gary's cheerleaders *Gary Oak *Misty Pokémon *Nidorino *Gengar *Onix *Snorlax (toy) *Poliwag (toy) *Clefairy (toy) *Zubat (toy) *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Charmander *Voltorb (toy) *Dodrio *Squirtle (Gary's) (Poké Ball) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Pidgey *Rattata *Spearow (flock) *Sandshrew (many) *Mankey (many) *Magikarp *Gyarados *Ho-Oh (anime) Category:Pokémon Indigo League Episodes Category:Pokémon Anime Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Ketchum